


Free Head Pats!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Head pats, Lee!Roman, M/M, Multi, Switch!Virgil, ler!patton, slight prinxiety mention, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton loves giving the sides head pats! It IS hidden in Patton's name, after all. An adorable fact he learned from giving out head pats, was that Roman loves them! But not just because they felt good...Eventually, it's discovered that Virgil holds the exact same secret! And Virgil didn't even know it was possible!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Free Head Pats!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by something that happened in real life. Hope you guys like it!

Patton and Logan were curled in together on the couch, cuddling and reading. Patton was giving Logan a long head massage, while Logan was attempting to read while enjoying the feeling of Patton’s trance-inducing head scratches. The world seemed to have slowed down a lot as they spent time together. It was very quiet in the house. The only sounds that Patton could identify were the faint noises in the background, but those faint noises rarely lasted long. The noises usually faded away and rarely came back. 

Soon enough, Patton lessened his head pats and removed his hand from Logan’s head. Logan smiled, closed his eyes, closed his book as well, and leaned his head on Patton’s arm. “Thank you Patton.” Logan said softly. 

“No problem Logan! Glad I could soothe you!” Patton replied nicely. 

After a while of laying on Patton’s arm, Logan stood up and walked towards a different chair with his book, so someone else could have some head scratches from Patton. 

That person turned out to be Roman. 

Patton smiled and held out his arms to Roman. “Come hither, my prince! I’m giving out free head pats!” Patton told him. 

Roman gasped and practically lunged himself for the couch. Laying himself down, Roman snuggled himself in and hummed at the warmth. “Thanks Pat.” Roman said calmly. 

“I didn’t even start yet!” Patton reacted before starting to pet his head. 

“I know. But you basically reached out to me when you knew I would want them. And that’s wohorth thehe- HEhehehey! Cahaharefuhuhul!” Roman explained. He was quickly interrupted by his own laughter however, due to Patton’s inability to keep from scratching his head as well. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Patton asked innocently. 

“Yohou’re tihihicklihihing mehe! Ihihihi thohought thehey wehehere juhust hehehead pahats?” Roman asked, giggling with a wobbly smile on his face. 

“They are! But they’re also my world-famous head scratches as well!” Patton replied. 

Patton started moving his dull fingernails towards the sides and back of the head. That was when Roman’s giggles increased dramatically. “EEEEEEHEHEHEK! Pahahahahattohohon, cohohohome ohohohohon!” Roman giggled as he shook his head. 

“I don’t understand what’s so funny about this. I’m just trying to give my special little dragonslayer a few head pats to keep you stress free.” Patton explained. 

Roman reached up and grabbed Patton’s hand. “Stohohop. Ihihihit tihihihicklehehes! Yohohou knohohow thihihis!” Roman reacted. 

“Know what?” Patton asked with an innocent smile on his face. 

Roman narrowed his eyes at him. “...I feel tricked.” Roman told him. 

“You can just let me give you head pats. Or I can do this:” Patton reached down and started skittering his fingers on Roman’s exposed armpit. 

Roman squealed and let go of Patton’s dominant hand right away. “NAHAHAHA! YOHOHOU SUHUHUHUCK!” Roman laughed. 

“Now how in the world do I suck? I thought you like armpit tickles?” Patton stated. 

“IHIHI LIHIHIHIKE HEHEHEAHAD PAHATS MOHOHOHOHORE!” Roman shouted. 

“Oooooh! Well in that case:” Patton removed his hand from his armpit and started lightly scratching his fingers on the back of Roman’s head. 

“EEEEK! NOHOHOhohohohoho!” Roman bursted into giggles. 

“Tiiiickle tickle tickle tickle tickle~” Patton teased while he scratched right in the back of Roman’s skull. 

Roman threw his head back and bursted out laughing. “HAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHO! PAHAHAHAHAT! KNOHOHOCK IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOFF!” Roman begged. 

“Here’s a cute little fact! You can love yourself away from my hand at any time. Isn’t that amazing?” Patton mentioned. 

“NOHOHOHO IHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T!” Roman reacted. 

“You really can! I even left your arms free! You can reach up and grab my hand anytime you want to!” Patton explained further. 

“DOHOHOHOESN’T MEHEHEAN IHIHIHI WAHAHAHANT TOHOHOHO…” Roman stated. 

Patton gasped and paused his tickling. “Really?! You like it?!” Patton reacted. 

Roman’s laughter turned back into giggles as he started to calm down. “Ihihihi...Yehehes...Ihihi lihike ihihit.” Roman replied calmly. 

Patton’s smile grew even wider as he clapped his hands rapidly. “OH MY GOSH THE DRAGONSLAYER HAS HIT ULTIMATE ADORABLENESS! I’M SO PROUD!” Patton shouted before pulling Roman into a big dad hug. 

“Ohohokahay. Buhut dohon’t go around telling people. Alright?” Roman warned. Patton gave the back of Roman’s head a few scratches in reply. “EEEK! Pahahat! Whahahat dihid Ihihi juhust sahahay?!” Roman bursted. 

Patton stopped his ticklish scratches and looked Roman in the eyes. “You told me you love getting ticklish head scratchies, and you don’t want me to to tell any one of the sides.” Patton replied. 

“Mm hmm. And...are you going to comply?” Roman asked. 

Patton, in response, fluffed Roman’s bangs. “Of course! Why would I ever expose a HoRriFyInG weakness of Roman’s like that? That’s just CrUeL!” Patton exclaimed dramatically. 

Roman’s hopeful facial expression dropped at the sarcasm. “...Are you secretly Janus? You’d better not be...” Roman asked. 

Patton giggled. “Would Janus be able to say ‘Tickle’ without cowering away all flustered?” Patton asked. 

Roman remembered the last time Patton tried to get Janus to say ‘Tickle’. It was really funny to see Janus all blushy. The side's laughter only increased when Janus started cowering in behind the couch in order to hide his face and ticklish spots. That just made them HOWL! 

Roman had started laughing along with Patton. “You have a point.” Roman muttered. 

Patton soon let the prince go do his own thing while he sat on the couch with his phone. He had been getting bored of his book and had decided to play some Frogger on his phone. Ever since a remastered version of the arcade game came out on the app store, Patton had been hooked. Soon, Patton’s 10 minutes of free time had been wonderfully interrupted by the dark, the strange: Virgil. 

“...Did I hear something about free head pats?” Virgil asked. 

Patton looked up and gasped. “Hi Virgil!” Patton greeted. “Is that your way of asking for head pats?” Patton asked. 

Virgil nodded. “Yes please.” Virgil replied as he walked over. 

Patton patted the empty left side of the couch. “Come. I’ll give you some head pats.” Patton offered. 

Virgil sat himself down on the empty spot and laid himself onto Patton’s lap like a cat. Patton started gently patting his head and fluffing his hair gently. Virgil almost immediately smiled at the feeling. This meant the feeling was already wonderful! 

As Patton continued fluffing and massaging his head, Patton began to smile as he gazed upon his dark strange son. It was really nice of him to come to him for head scratches. He hasn’t really done that at all, before now. Virgil was a bit hard to get, in a platonic way. He often hid his need for love through blunt, and subtle reactions. But Patton could see past it. He wants friends, but is afraid to ask for love because of judgement reasons. Perhaps he should start offering up love and affection to him more often? That might be a nice idea. 

Patton was pulled out of his thoughts when he started feeling head shakes. Not to mention there were subtle tittering sounds coming from the emo. “You...You okay Virgil?” Patton asked, leaning his head to the side so he could look at Virgil. 

“Mmmmmmmm-fine.” Virgil muttered.

Patton lifted an eyebrow, and slowly resumed his head scratches. 

Virgil’s smile seemed to have returned. So, Patton ignored his suspicions and resumed his head pats. 

But it didn’t take long for Patton’s hand to start drifting a little to the left. More specifically, to the lower back of Virgil’s scalp. Virgil’s titters quickly returned and started falling into giggles. To stop them, Virgil covered his mouth with his hand to at least muffle all the giggles. 

“What are you thinking about, that’s so funny?” Patton asked. 

“Mmmmhmhmhmhm-nothing-...ahabsolutelynothing.” Virgil attempted to reply. 

“...Really?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shook his head and moved his head away from Patton’s hand. “Ihihit tickles. You’re tickling me.” Virgil explained. 

Patton’s eyes widened as he processed what Virgil had said. “...It...tickles…” Patton slowly clarified. 

Virgil gulped as he realized his mistake, but decided to just let it out now to save himself from getting interrogated about it later. “Yes. It tickles too much. My scalp is too ticklish for head pats, I guess.” Virgil explained. 

Virgil let out a breath of air in relief before glancing his eyes over to Patton. Almost immediately, Virgil regretted it: Patton was staring at him with an evil smirk, twirling thumbs, and a mischievous glint of light in his eyes. The first thing that ran through Virgil’s head was…

FEAR THE FATHER

Virgil attempted to roll himself off of the couch, but Patton’s hand had already tweaked his right side. This caused his instinctive body to turn towards the cushioned back of the couch, rather than the carpet-covered floor. With this amazing response working to Patton’s advantage, Patton wrapped his left arm under his left armpit and grasped Virgil’s right shoulder, before tucking his right hand under giving Virgil’s lower scalp and giving it some tickles and scratches. 

“NOOO! NO-AAAH!” Virgil yelped. Virgil held his breath in an attempt to not laugh and dissatisfy the evil Patton. 

“Oooooh! So you’re gonna try and not laugh then?” Patton asked with his villainous smirk. 

Virgil frowned at him in confidence. He was ready to try and hold all his laughs in. It’s just a little tickling on the neck, right? He can handle this. 

Patton tried tickling the hollow skinned spot on the upper part of his neck. Virgil let out a muffled squeal, but calmed himself down really easily. Yeah! That right there, was proof that he is a big man! If he can hide his need for love and affection, he can hide his laughter induced by tickling. It’s easy! 

...Theeeeen Patton scratched right behind his left ear. 

“AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!” Virgil bursted out. 

“Awww! Your ears are ticklish too!” Patton squealed excitedly. 

“NOT THE EARS! NOHOHOT THEHEHE EEEEHEHEHEHEARS!” Virgil yelled. 

“Is it because your poor, poor ears are highly too ticklish for this?” Patton asked. 

“YEHEHEHES!” Virgil shouted back. 

“Would you like me to stop?” Patton asked. 

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Virgil begged. 

“Okay.” Patton stopped tickling behind his ear and wrapped his other hand around Virgil calmly and started rubbing his back. 

Virgil took a few moments to calm himself down before asking Patton to give him more head massages. Patton happily accepted, and started testing out where exactly he was ticklish. After some tests, Patton discovered that Virgil’s lower scalp and ears were very ticklish, while the rest of Virgil’s scalp was only the slightest bit ticklish. When they finally finished the little test, Patton cuddled Virgil as he calmed down for good. 

“Wanna know something?” Patton asked. 

“...Okay.” Virgil replied. 

“You’re not the only one who has a ticklish scalp.” Patton told him. 

“I’m not?” Virgil asked. 

“Roman has a ticklish scalp as well.” Patton told him outright. 

Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise as he processed the brand new information. 

With one swift move, Virgil stood up from Patton’s cuddle session and walked up to Roman’s room. He opened up the room without knocking, picked up Roman, and walked to the living room with Roman in his hands bridal style. 

Patton looked over and bursted out laughing at Roman’s sudden appearance. 

“Wow! I...I knew my prince would come, but...It didn’t know my prince would be an emo…” Roman muttered. 

“Here Patton. Have a prince.” Virgil offered before plopping Roman into Patton’s lap. “Meanwhile, I have to test this out myself.” Virgil declared. 

With smooth, quick fingers and a surprisingly high-pitched voice, Virgil started baby teasing him and tickling his scalp. More importantly: the back of the scalp. 

“WAHAHAHAIT! WAHAIT AHAHA- VIHIHIHIHIRGIHIL!” Roman bursted out. 

“Wooooow! You really DO have a ticklish scalp. How unusual...how fascinating. How-” 

“Adorable!” Patton added. 

Virgil yelped anxiously and sent Patton a flustered glare. “NO!” Virgil yelled at him. 

“Yohohou’re tihihicklihing mehehehehehe!” Roman giggled as he shook his head back and forth. 

“I’m surprised your hair hasn’t killed you with tickles yet.” Virgil noticed, increasing the tickles as he gained back focus. 

“IHIHIT’S AHAHA LAHAHAYEHEHER OHOF PROHOTEHEHEHEHECTION!” Roman laughed. 

“Is it now? Then tell me...” Virgil leaned into his ear and whispered the following sentence: “Is it protecting you now?”. 

Roman felt a shiver run down his spine from the breath and only curled in and laughed further thanks to the teasing. “STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! NOHOHOHO TEHEHEHEASIHING!” Roman begged. 

“But why? Do you make your face turn the same shade as your sash?” Virgil teased. 

“HOHOHOW DAHAHAHARE YOHOHOU!” Roman yelled at him in an attempted angry tone. 

“Ooh! Now you’re angry at me?” Virgil reacted. 

“That’s ironic, considering you like it so much.” Patton added. 

Roman shrieked and shot Patton the biggest hairy eyeball he could muster. But Patton wasn’t concerned in the slightest. “Aww, come on Roman. Just sit back and enjoy it!” Patton suggested as he skittered his fingers on the right upper side of Roman’s scalp. Roman squealed and curled in as he giggled. Virgil, catching on, started massaging both sides of Roman’s head in a similar way to spreading shampoo in the shower. 

“NO! NAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Roman bursted out laughing, falling into cackles soon after. 

“Who knew the man responsible for the death of nearly hundreds of dragons, can easily go down with a few scritchy-scratchies on his precious widdle neck?” Virgil teased. 

“MEHEHEHEAN! MEHEHEHEANIHIHIHIE!” Roman shouted at him, before reaching up and grabbing Virgil’s wrists. 

But Patton was one step ahead, and started tickling his now-exposed underarms. “Ooopsies! The princey’s ticklish armpits are freeeee for the tickling!” Patton teased further, switching back and forth between the left and the right armpits. 

Roman fell into another round of cackles and dropped his arms down, trapping Patton’s fingers in his armpits. But with the fingers still moving the slightest bit, Roman started squirming back and forth and shaking his head helplessly and desperately. It felt amazing! But boy, did it take a toll on your lungs! 

Soon, Virgil and Patton stopped their tickling and teasing to give the poor man a break. But Roman had calmed himself down a little quicker than Virgil had expected. The thing is, Roman’s lungs were in killer condition for long fights. So tickle fights were barely sweat inducing! 

“You know Roman...you’re not the only one with a ticklish scalp.” Patton told the prince. 

Roman blinked and tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. “Really?” Roman asked. 

Virgil knew EXACTLY what Patton was planning. So, Virgil took off running. 

“Aaaaaaand there he goes.” Patton muttered. 

“Wait...It’s Virgil?” Roman asked. 

“Yup.” Patton said with a smirk. 

“Wait, REALLY?!” Roman reacted, unable to believe it. 

“He took off to your room. Go get him!” Patton cheered. 

And off he went! Roman had sprinted after Virgil and practically body tackled the door out of the way. It didn’t take long for Virgil’s deep, but loud laughter to leak itself out of Roman’s room. Patton smiled at the nice sound and allowed himself to enjoy the lovely sound. 

A job well done is always rewarded with a good half an hour of Frogger!


End file.
